


вкусно

by frangiblefealty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangiblefealty/pseuds/frangiblefealty
Summary: “I’m surprised. Greedy little поросенок like you, I would expect more,” whispers Viktor, and kisses her.In which Yuuri gets caught doing what she's been doing for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the terms of endearment before reading, go to the notes and copy paste the glossary terms into google translate so you can hear the nice lady read them to you.

It's a little too big, Yuuri thinks.

Phichit swears by both this brand of vibrator and its supposed g-spot stimulating powers, but then Yuuri knows for a fact from their conversations that Phichit has an impressive dildo collection, so she's clearly more used to having things inside of her than Yuuri. Yuuri sort of wishes she'd had a chance to confirm that in person, but her and Phichit's fooling around had never really gone past light groping.

Getting drunk in Detroit with Phichit, giggling and shushing each other back to the dorms, petting each other’s faces and peppering each other with affectionate kisses—that’s a nice thought to return to. They’ve always been really great friends—Phichit is always a fresh of breath air and positivity. Now that Yuuri's around Phichit again, in the back of her mind she's considered trying to work out of some of her frustration regarding Viktor with Phichit, but it looks like Phichit is occupied with Seung-gil’s attention, and Yuuri doesn't want to mess with that. She’d always felt a little weird about the way she and Phichit would casually kiss even when sober, because she had the feeling that Phichit might have wanted to take things further. Yuuri had always stopped her first.

It was for the same completely stupid, embarrassing reason of course—that Yuuri couldn’t get off without thinking about Viktor, and was afraid she’d accidentally say her name instead of Phichit’s.

“Fuck _, Viktor,_ ah _,”_ she mutters now, thinking of the way Viktor’s praise had felt earlier in the day, closing her eyes and wincing a little when the vibrator sinks another little bit into her. The vibration is incredibly nice, but the penetration isn’t. It’s certainly further into herself that she’s been able to get to before, probably because the buzzing is getting her wet enough that it sinks in. Now she thinks about Viktor using this on her, about Viktor’s hands touching her and Viktor’s smile and Viktor’s—Viktor’s voice, in her ear, telling her she looks beautiful like this, telling her she can take it, and oh—

She moves her ring finger lightly to her clit and circles it, imaging that it’s Viktor’s hand, and comes. The wave of pleasure surprises her, but then, she’s always been able to come quickly by thinking about Viktor. This is the first time she’s been daring enough to fantasize about her since Viktor came to Japan, and now she’s felt a little guilty about it, honestly.  Maybe it’s some kind of a betrayal of trust, Yuuri using the thought of her coach to get off. But really, what’s the difference? The first time she ever came was to the thought of Viktor’s gorgeous performance from her Junior World Championship win in Bulgaria, and frankly she’s been getting off to the thought of her ever since. She can’t exactly quit now.

The vibrator’s smooth plastic is still inside her, buzzing in a way that’s now a little bit uncomfortable. She pulls it out of herself and takes a look at her wetness beaded on it. _What would Viktor think of she saw this and knew it was because of her?_ Yuuri thinks, and her clit throbs again.

She turns over to put her face in the pillow, and debates with herself. This is depraved, even for her. She was hoping she’d be strong enough not to give in. But Viktor’s jacket from yesterday is _right there_ , right by her bed where she’d stowed it… she reaches down to bring it up, and feeling exposed and overheated, strips off her own shirt and bra and gets under the blessed cool of the light sheet covering her bed, taking the jacket with her. She turns over so she’s curled against her wall, jacket clutched to her face, hand with the vibrator sneaking down to between her legs. She thinks, _fuck it_ , and brings the jacket up to her face, inhaling deeply. It smells like Viktor and the rink, perfect.

“Mhm,” she whimpers. God, Viktor always smells so good. Her deodorant is always something really fresh smelling, but she sometimes adds a bit of perfume, like she did yesterday. That’s partly why Yuuri couldn’t stop herself from “borrowing” the jacket—Victor had been wearing Yuuri’s favorite of her perfumes, one with rich notes of amber and light floral undertones. She brings the collar of the jacket up to her nose, remembering that Viktor had wet hair when she met Yuuri at the rink yesterday, and hoping that some of her shampoo and conditioner smell had saturated the fabric—yes it had, clean and expensive smelling, and wasn’t that also a good thought? Viktor in the shower, soap on her body, steam everywhere, the perfect slope of her back, the perfect curve of her breasts—maybe they would bounce when she reached up to put shampoo in her hair. When Viktor was in the onsen on that first day, Yuuri had been too afraid to look at her naked body, and had mostly blushed furiously and kept her gaze averted. But as she became more comfortable with Viktor and no longer felt like she was going to stop breathing if Viktor so much as looked in her direction, she grew bolder.

The day they were in the onsen again, Viktor had leaned over her, her nipples right at Yuuri’s eye level as Yuuri remained submerged in the water. When Viktor had told her she skated like her body was making music, Yuuri had felt her entire body tingle with arousal at the praise. Viktor’s electrifying gaze had locked with her own as she reached down to lift her up out of the water. Yuuri had a full eye-full as Viktor pulled her out, incredibly grateful that she was already sopping wet with water because any wetness from her pussy wouldn’t be noticeable.

So, she knows what Viktor looks like when she’s naked. Not perfectly, of course—she didn’t want to get caught staring. But she knows the dark grey color of her pubic hair, the strong slope of her ass and thighs. She knows what her breasts look like, how high and round they are, the way they move when she walks, the unexpectedly light pink of her nipples.

Now whenever Yuuri thinks she won’t get caught, she stares hungrily at Viktor’s breasts and imagines them bare. Viktor is exactly 7 centimeters taller than her, so she’s found herself going up on her tiptoes when they hug so she can feel their breasts press against each other. When Viktor wears heels they’re at face height for Yuuri, something she’s also thought dazedly about, about pulling down Viktor’s top to expose her nipples and get her face all up in there.

Viktor’s breasts are absolutely perfect. Yuuri thinks about how she knows that her nipples are the same color as her lips, and groans. Yuuri’s are small, something that allows her to get away without wearing a bra sometimes, which is nice, but she has really sensitive nipples, so that can’t happen if she’s wearing anything tight. Once, Viktor had been wearing a low cut t-shirt and leaned forward to pick something off of the floor, exposed cleavage in perfect sight of Yuuri’s eyes, and she swears she’d almost fainted. It’s a different sort of thrill than seeing Viktor completely naked, because it was so unexpected. She thought she’d seen a slight slip of Viktor’s nipple (the left one) where her bra had slid down (her _lacy black bra_ , Yuuri was going to die) which had instantly sent her mind in all sorts of directions. As the vibration moves directly to her clit, she thinks back to that soft, vulnerable glimpse. She wants to suck on Viktor’s nipples, to make them redder, make Viktor moan, ah—

 _“Viktor,”_ she whimpers.

She comes for a second time imagining licking Viktor’s nipples through that black lace, trying to imagine what Viktor would look like during sex, those gorgeous eyes half-lidded and that perfect mouth open in pleasure, about whether her pussy is the same pink as her lips and nipples.

She puts aside the vibrator, feeling like her hands are what she wants right now for the third round. She can go a long time, she knows—it’s usually time constraint, rather than tiredness, that forces her to stop making herself come. She sits up, leaning against her pillows, pulls the jacket against her chest with one arm as her other hand goes back to her clit.

Yuuri feels inadequate whenever she’s actually in Viktor’s presence, but when she’s fantasizing about her it’s like her dream self is a totally different person. Someone with more experience and confidence, someone who could make Viktor flustered instead of the other way around. Her fantasy-self pushes Viktor against walls, sinks to her knees in front of her, pulls down her pants to get her mouth on her. She moves her hand away from the jacket to bring some of her own wetness up to her mouth, tasting it, trying to imagine what Viktor would taste like. She bets Viktor tastes amazing—how can she not, when the rest of her smells so intoxicating all the time? Yuuri doesn’t really mind the taste of herself, and thinks it’s pretty good, all things considered. Subtle, and a little sweet. This starts her on her fantasy of Viktor eating _her_ out. Viktor is telling her she tastes good as she teases herself with her fingers, Viktor feels so good as she licks into her—

 _“Ah, Viktor,”_ she pleads to empty air, breaths starting to grow heavy again.

“Yuuri?”

That’s when Viktor walks in.

_Oh my god, oh my god, this can’t be happening._

“I heard you calling—”

Viktor stops speaking abruptly, taking in the sight of Yuuri, Viktor’s jacket held against her chest, flushed and panting, clearly naked under the thin sheet, _one hand’s fingers in her mouth and the other between her legs._ She looks shocked, standing there in one of the inn’s robes lazily tied around her waist.

“Viktor!” Yuuri hurries to cover herself, pulling up the sheets wildly, pulling them up against her chest to ineffectively attempt to hide the jacket as well. In her struggle, her thigh accidentally makes contact with the vibrator where she had placed under the sheet in front of her and, agonizingly, it falls out of the bed and onto the floor, bouncing once and rolling to stop at Viktor’s feet.

It’s neon purple.

Yuuri wants to crawl under a rock and die.

Viktor’s eyes had followed the vibrator, but now she looks up at Yuuri. Yuuri’s mind is still sort frozen in horror, because it’s not every day your professional and sexual idol walks in on you masturbating.

With an article of their clothing.

“Is that mine?” Viktor asks. Her expression had been completely unreadable as she took in the scene, but now there’s a hint of color on her cheeks as her lips curl into a smile.

“The… _it?_ ” Yuuri squeaks, confused. “ _No_ , it’s uh, it’s mine.”

“No, I mean my jacket,” says Viktor, _reaching down to pick up Yuuri’s vibrator,_ “I know this isn’t mine.” She takes a closer look at the vibrator, turning it to see the little plus and minus sign controls at the base. She looks up, eyes bright and teasing. “Having a little fun, Yuuri?”

She has to be able to see that the vibrator is wet. There is absolutely no way she isn’t noticing. “I… I, um,” Yuuri stutters, as Viktor walks across the room towards her bed. She leans closer to Yuuri, face inches away, beautiful princely hair swooping across her forehead.

“I like to have my fun too, Yuuri, but I don’t steal other people’s clothes to do it.” Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. Clearly the jacket is still on her chest, peeking out of the light sheet that isn’t even quite covering her. “How many settings does this have?” asks Viktor, still holding the vibrator in her hand.

Viktor reaches out to cup her face, stroking down the side of her head along her ear. “Six,” Yuuri whispers raggedly, as Viktor tucks her now-wild, shoulder length hair behind her ear, fingers stroking her skin, leaning in closer.

“And how high did you go, Yuuri?” asks Viktor, angling her face closer, stretching Yuuri’s name out so the “you” sound in Yuuri’s name is long and teasing.

“To—to… four,” breathes Yuuri, because she’s not quite sure she can get enough oxygen to make an actual human sound. Viktor’s nose is almost brushing Yuuri’s, her hand threaded in Yuuri’s hair, eyes amused and playful.

“I’m surprised. Greedy little поросенок like you, I would expect more,” whispers Viktor, and kisses her.

Yuuri figures she must be dreaming, and decides to go with it, at first just stilling into the soft press of Viktor’s lips against hers. She begins to tentatively stroke the side of Viktor’s face, running her fingers through Viktor’s perfectly longer hair in the front and pressing it into the shorter hair along her neck at the back. As she leans forward to place her other hand around Viktor’s neck, the sheet and jacket slip down from her naked front, but she doesn’t care. Viktor must have put the vibrator down because now both of her hands are touching Yuuri, one still cupping her head and the other on her shoulder, brushing her hair out of the way and holding her shoulder.

Viktor moves onto the bed, straddling Yuuri’s thighs, still covered by the sheet. She’s licking into Yuuri’s mouth now, dirty and deep, pressing her back into the pillows with every kiss. When Viktor presses forward, the soft cloth of the robe barely covering her breasts rubs against Yuuri’s nipples, making her squeak as they press together and drag up. Viktor pulls away, still rubbing her thumb up and down the side of Yuuri’s face gently. Her lips are redder, spit slick, flush high in her cheeks, eyes so blue it hurts.

“Sensitive?” she asks, moving her own chest up and down slightly so her breasts rub against Yuuri’s bare nipples. Yuuri whimpers, nodding, as the sensation jolts down to her pussy, just as delighted and confused as the rest of her. This… isn’t a dream.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks, not really knowing what she’s asking. Why is Viktor okay with her perverted student getting off to the thought of her, with clothes stolen from her? Why are they making out instead of Viktor packing up and leaving? “What are we…?”

“You've been so frustrating, Yuuri," Viktor whines, "How much you've teased me, how you turn pink whenever I look at you, whenever I touch you,” her thumb strokes Yuuri’s bottom lip, “Even though I see you looking all the time, I was afraid you had lost interest... but you really do want me, don't you?” Her eyes flick down to the jacket still between them, smiling wickedly as she meet's Yuuri's gaze. Yuuri bites her lip guiltily, opening her mouth to apologize, but Viktor cuts her off. “That's so fucking hot, Золотце.” She kisses her again, sweetly. “You’re so cute. Touching yourself with my jacket because it smells like me, that’s _so_ _,_ ” she kisses her quickly, “so,” kiss, “so,” kiss, “ _cute,_ ” kiss, “I want you all to myself,” she finishes, whining in the exact same voice that she uses when she’s exclaiming over some post on Instagram. Yuuri freezes, not quite sure if she heard that correctly.

“You want that, right?” asks Viktor, suddenly serious, looking intently for Yuuri’s response. “You want to be mine, Yuuri, don't you?”

“Viktor…” Yuuri says, breathing shaky. The woman she’s fallen in love with so many times, the woman who she’s woken up to the thought of, who she’s fallen asleep to the thought of, who she’s come to the thought of, who she’s worked through and blood and sweat and tears to be like. _Viktor._ She’s shocked to the point where she can’t speak, overwhelmed and stunned. Viktor’s eyes start to look afraid, eyebrows scrunching together as she opens her mouth again to say something.

Yuuri can’t stand to have her look so sad. “Yes! Please, yes,” she chokes out before Viktor can speak, her heart beating so fast she can hear it in her ears. She hugs Viktor tightly, burying her face in her neck, feeling tears come to her eyes. Embarrassingly, she finds herself beginning to actually cry, little sobs escaping as she clutches Viktor tighter.

“Yuuri?” asks Viktor, sounding a little freaked out as she moves to rub a comforting hand along Yuuri’s back. “Yuuri, what…?”

Yuuri pulls back, laughing a little now through the tears at Viktor’s expression, stroking Viktor’s hair out of her eyes and beaming shakily. “I’m just so happy…” she tells her, “I can’t believe it.”

“Oh, I’m happy too, Yuuri,” says Viktor, sounding relieved. Yuuri wipes her face and then kisses Viktor again, cupping her face with her hands as euphoria fills her. Viktor! She can’t believe it. Yuuri kisses Viktor again, giving her everything she’s got, pulling her body in, wanting to be as close to her as possible. They pull apart breathlessly, chests heaving, Viktor’s robe falling down on one side to expose one of her breasts. Yuuri tentatively moves her hand up to touch it, not quite able to believe her own daring, getting a nod from Viktor and a soft exhale when Yuuri strokes along the curve of her breast to her nipple.

“You want touch them?” Viktor asks, smirking, as she moves the other side of her robe down her chest, revealing both breasts to an awed Yuuri. Entranced, she brings her other hand to Viktor’s other breast, cupping her fingers around what parts of Viktor’s breasts she can hold in her hands and squeezing once. When she realizes what she’s done, she squeaks, quickly raising her hands off them like she’s been burned. “Sorry! Sorry, sorry, I…”

Viktor is laughing at her, fist to her mouth, looking immensely charmed. “Крошка, I want you to touch my tits. It’s why I’m putting them in your face,” she says, quirking her lips as she raises herself a little higher so they are, in fact, right in Yuuri’s face. She circles one of her own nipples with a finger, letting out a little moan. “I love having my nipples played with.” She pouts as her voice goes light and teasing, “Please, Yuuri, touch me?”

Yuuri can’t exactly deny that. She moves her hands back to Viktor’s breasts, staring with wonder as she strokes her thumbs around Viktor’s nipples the way she herself likes, making Viktor let out a noise of pleasure. She leans forward to kiss the top of Viktor’s left breast, and Viktor rewards her by cupping the back of her head to pull her face in closer, and down. Yuuri gets the hint, sucking Viktor’s nipple into her mouth, still stroking around the rest with her thumb.

“Mm, Yuuri…” Viktor lets out, clenching her fist in Yuuri’s hair as she sucks. “I want to make you come.” Yuuri freezes. She looks up at Viktor, nipple still in her mouth. Viktor’s looking down on her, pink with pleasure, eyes narrowed in thoughtful consideration. “Yes, крошка, I want to make you make those noises you were making earlier when I came in. Can I eat you out?”

Yuuri lets out a high-pitched squeak, nipple dropping from her mouth as Viktor pulls her up. “Yuuri?” Viktor asks amusedly, leaning in so her lips are barely brushing Yuuri’s, “Are you going to let me lick you, make you feel good?” Yuuri tries to speak, just lets out a squeaking noise again, and nods furiously. Viktor smiles, eyes soft, as she pushes Yuuri where she wants her against the pillows, moving the jacket off Yuuri’s lap and to the side. Once Yuuri is propped against the pillows to Viktor’s satisfaction, Viktor kisses her again, deeply, and pulls away to kiss down her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach—

“I’ve thought about your pussy, крошка,” Viktor tells her slyly, stroking down her sides and thighs, sliding the rest of the sheet off her to leave her completely exposed.

“Cute little Yuuri, where she’s the most soft and sensitive,” sing songs Viktor, spreading Yuuri’s thighs as Yuuri’s stomach flips and she lets out a little noise, her face bright red and her hair in her face as she looks down at what Viktor is doing. Viktor’s pupils are blown, color high on her cheeks, and looking, well. Like there’s something she wants to eat right in front of her.

“So wet, Золотце. We should do something about that, hm?” she says, and licks a stripe right up Yuuri’s folds and her clit. Her tongue is hot and wet, conforming to Yuuri’s shape and dragging in a way that leaves delicious friction. Yuuri really is soaked, after coming twice and kissing Viktor so much. Every touch of Viktor’s tongue feels twice as intense as the vibrator.

Yuuri quietly gasps, as Viktor gets a grip on her ass and pushes her legs further apart, manhandling Yuuri into place, moaning into her cunt as she continues her long, slow licks along the whole of Yuuri’s pussy. Every time she passes over Yuuri’s clit, already sensitive from coming twice already, Yuuri feels herself shudder and let out a sharp breath. Viktor just keeps up those steady, broad strokes, moving Yuuri where she wants her, face completely buried between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri’s noises grow higher in pitch as the pleasure builds. She finds herself involuntarily getting louder and louder, voice breaking on a “ _Vik—_ tor,” when she can’t hold it back any more.

She can’t believe this. Viktor—her Viktor, Viktor the most talented, incredible figure skater to ever set foot on ice, Viktor, who she’s been in love with since she was twelve and has fallen in love with all over again in these past months, as a person and not as an unreachable, idol figure—is between her legs, the most intimate part of her being, incredible tongue licking her—making her feel— _so good_ —

When Yuuri begins whimpering out Viktor’s name with every pass over her clit, Viktor begins lingering on it for longer than the time she spends on the rest of her pussy, lavishing extra attention with licks directly across it. The direct stimulation makes Yuuri let out a high pitched squeak and fist her hands into the sheet below her, fingers scrabbling for something to hold onto.

Viktor’s extends her tongue out to trace teasing circles around Yuuri’s clit so she can look up at her, face angled so she can get a good look at how Yuuri is shuddering and whimpering against the pillows. Yuuri is bright red, hair a mess, mouth open and looking like she’s losing her mind with how good it all feels. Her eyes are still half open, because she can’t take them away from where Viktor is moving between her thighs.

Viktor pulls back slightly to lock eyes with her and swirl her relaxed tongue around Yuuri’s clit. Yuuri inhales sharply, and comes right there with a high moan, staring into Viktor’s gorgeous blue eyes, mouth open and breath caught in her throat, biting her lip as her eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy.

Viktor licks her through it, not stopping, as she watches Yuuri fall apart above her. Yuuri doesn’t tell her to stop. Her noises become more desperate, sometimes shaped like Viktor’s name, sometimes just little wordless noises of pleasure.

Viktor’s eyes move away from Yuuri’s face as she places an at first chaste, then sloppy, openmouthed kiss on Yuuri’s clit, now sucking on it gently. Her hand reaches up to stroke along Yuuri’s leg, thumb rubbing along the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s inner thigh. It moves up to stroke along her belly, making her squeak, and then moves up to cup her breast. Viktor’s hands are big enough to cover her entire breast, which she does at first, squeezing. Her thumb then moves down to Yuuri’s nipple as her other hand moves up to spread Yuuri’s folds and stroke her inner lips. As Viktor’s thumb begins rubbing little circles around Yuuri’s nipple, one of the fingers from her other hand enters Yuuri gently, stroking in and out of her. It’s feeling around inside, finding a spot that feels incredible, and stroking directly across it.

Yuuri can’t take it, it’s too much, and she comes again from the suddenly added pleasure with a shaking gasp, her exclamation of Viktor’s name ending long and breathy, almost reverential. Yuuri’s vision goes hazy with her orgasm as Viktor continued to lick her through it, but as she becomes aware of her deep, shaking breaths, the direct stimulation begins to almost hurt.

Yuuri fists Viktor’s long bangs, pulling her away from her now incredibly sensitive clit. Viktor lets out a surprised moan at the tug, her lips and chin covered in wetness, pulling her finger out of Yuuri but leaving her hand on her breast. Yuuri is flushed high up her cheeks, panting, eyes bright and eyelashes softly fluttering, completely wrecked. She’s sunk down into the pillows so she’s halfway between lying down and slumped back, one hand clutching the pillow by her face, the other fisted in the sheets by her side. Viktor looks thoroughly pleased with herself, breasts dragging along Yuuri’s thighs as she moves herself to sit between Yuuri’s legs, leaning forward over her. All Yuuri has the energy to do is breath.

As Viktor smiles at Yuuri’s flushed face, she drags one thumb deliberately along her smeared lips, smirking as she wipes away Yuuri’s wetness there, putting her thumb back into her mouth and sucking it off shamelessly.

“Вкусно, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> поросенок, porosenok = piggy  
> крошка, kroshka = baby  
> Золотце, zolottse = sweetheart  
> вкуснo, vkusno = delicious


End file.
